


Bedtime Story

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, more pairing in the future, papa boo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Papa Boo, little Jayeon and his bedtime story.& then Hansol in the picture. Jayeon try to be the little cupid.“Will you wanna come today for dinner? Papa is gonna make a prawn burger and chips with kimchi sauce. It's gonna taste good. Come and eat with us.” Pled Jayeon.“Jayeon. Don't disturb Uncle Boonon. What if he’s busy?”“What if i don’t?”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. hoshjiji

A small little girl dresses in bear pyjamas, hugging a brown bear plushie climbing up to her father who was sitting on her bed while holding a cup of iced americano. “Papa, It’s story time”

Seungkwan puts his coffee on the coffee table that was located beside it. . 

“Hm~~ what story do you wanna listen to today, Jayeon~ah.?”

“Anything but happy”

“Hm.. Let papa think”

Seungkwan squishes his daughter's chubby cheeks. Jayeon is just a carbon copy of Seungkwan. She was borned on the 26th May, when Seungkwan was still doing his Master’s degree. Her biological mother gave up on her custody and left the little angel with Seungkwan as soon as she was delivered.

In the beginning, Seungkwan was perplexed with all of the new experience. However, he will never give up on Jayeon. It might not work out with him and Jayeon’s biological mother but it will never change the fact that Jayeon was his daughter. His everything. 

Luckily, he had full support from his family and friends. Jeonghan, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Seokmin came daily to his house in the beginning to help him. The first 6 months is a turmoil but it was made possible with their help.

“Papa?”

“Sorry honey. Papa is still thinking.. Hmmm… . Ok Let’s start.”

  
  


++

_Once upon a time, there was a handsome passionate dancer named Hoshi._

_“Hochi? Cute” Jayeon settling herself in between her papa’s leg, holding her big brown bear plushie._

_‘Hoshi lived all his life to dance. He breathes and sleeps for dance but his true life mission was to find one true love. One day, he was nominated to have the closing dance for his university freshie festival. Suddenly, the door opened. Step inside, who Hoshi claimed a fairy entered._

_Hoshi stepped down from the stage, went straight to the person who was just making his entrance. Hoshi kneeled down in front of him. With a smile, he said._

_“I don't know who you are yet, but one thing I know, I am in love. Marry Me.” proposed Hoshi_

“Marry Me? So fast?” Jayeon asks, she was taken back with Hoshi’s bluntness too. 

“So Jayeon-ah, Hoshi was a stranger to the fairy. And what should the fairy reply?”

“Joa” answers jayeon. 

“Hey! When you meet any stranger. You have to answer, andeyo. 

Again, Hoshi was a stranger to the fairy. And what should the fairy reply?”

“Joa” 

“Jayeon!” Seungkwan made a serious face that just cracked Jayeon’s laugh. 

“Andeyo~~”

“Smart my lil princess” Seungkan ruffles his princess’s hair. Looking at her in adoration. Indeed, Jayeon is a blessing. 

__

_Hoshi kneeled down waiting for the fairy to reply to his sudden proposal. The fairy who was being called Lee Uji by the whole campus smirked, lifted up Hoshi’s chin. “Impress me. And who knows. I will say yes later. For now, sorry lover boy. I am not that easy.”_

_Hoshi appears in front of Uji's classes everyday. Walking his fairy to his hostel, accompanying his study in the library. In an instant, Hoshi became Uji’s reason to smile._

_However, one day. Uji didn’t appear. Hoshi waited for Uji in front of his class but Uji just did not appear. Hoshi called Uji so many times. 50 missed calls and counting._

_Hoshi rushes to Uji’s hostel. Knock the door like crazy and as expected nobody opens the door.. The room is empty. What does he have in his mind? Both Uji and Wonu have class._

_“Hyung, Do you know where is Ujiji? I can't get hold of him?” Hoshi called Uji’s close friend and.._

_‘Jayeon, you know what that friend replied?’_

_Jayeon places 2 fingers under her chin, pouting her face, trying to think with his head._

_‘If the friend is like uncle Minnie? He will be panicked as well with Hochi but if the friend is like uncle Hannie, He will say ‘I dont wanna tell you’. So which one papa?’_

_One the other line of Hoshi’s dial, the mischievous man said the magical 3 hated words. “It’s a secret”._

_“Should i call the police Hyung?”_

_“No!!!”_

_“Why? Uji is missing. He is not even in his room, Hyung.”_

_“I mean, it is not 24 hours, yet.”_

_“Can i come to your house and cry?”_

_“Nope”_

_“Why? Cause. I say no. Go to your room, and i will drop by later.”_

_Hoshi keys in his password. “112217” and suddenly._

_“Happy Birthday”_

_The room was filled with everyone except one person. There was also a big box in the middle of the room. Hoshi looks at Hannie's face and all of them just smile and nod. Hoshi took a very deep breath and unwrapped the box. A human formed fairy came out wearing a tiger outfit holding a tiger balloon. Hoshi pulled him into a hug, crying messily. Gifted Uji with tons of small kisses._

_“You!! I was worried.”_

_Without replying to the statement. He whispered to Hoshi’s ears._

_“I still can’t say yes to your marriage proposal, but will you be my boyfriend?”_

“Hochi say yes, papa?”

“With a Rawr..” 

“Rawr? So, Hochi is like uncle Soonie?” 

“Yes my lil princess. Hochi is uncle Soonie.”

“So how does Hoshi say yes?”

Jayeon sits, holds up her two hands, making Soonyoung’s signature moves and rawr. 

“So that’s my bedtime story for today. Lets sleep. Tomorrow we're gonna go to the dentist.”

Seungkwan switches on the astronomy night lamp, kisses her on the temple and tucks his daughter to sleep. “Good night princess”.

++

“Boo Jayeon”

It’s their turn now. Seungkwan holds Jayeon hand in hand to the treatment room and knocks.

“Hi, Seungkwan and Jayeonie~”

“Hansol?” 

“Uncle Boonon?”

“Come here, and sit on the chair.”

Hansol or Uncle Boonon is their next door neighbour. Seungkwan always needs to ask Hansol to look after Jayeon whenever he needs to rush to the office for an urgent meeting after their nanny has gone home. Jayeon adores Hansol’s kitten Leo and with Jayeon is a reason where Hansol can eat properly. He is a terrible cook while Seungkwan’s home is always full with one. Aint both of them a good match? 

“Jayeon-ah~ your teeth are in a very good condition. Good Job” Hansol points two thumb up to the little kid in treatment. 

“Thank you uncle Boonon”

“Is there any other care that I need to take care of her teeth?” Hansol just shakes his head upon Seungkwan’s question. 

“Nope. Her teeth are in good condition and I ensure ½ of her teeth health progress. You don't have to worry.”

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t be. I love having her around too”

“Uncle Boonon” Jayeon places her thinking post looking up to Hansol’s face. Looking soft with glittering eyes asking for something. 

“Yes dear?”

“Will you wanna come today for dinner? Papa is gonna make a prawn burger and chips with kimchi sauce. It's gonna taste good. Come and eat with us.” Pled Jayeon. 

“Jayeon. Don't disturb Uncle Boonon. What if he’s busy?”

“What if i don’t?”

“You don’t? You wanna join us?”

“Sure, i will be more than delighted to have a meal with this cutie and you.”

“Then, we meet you tonite. There are still few people behind us. I don’t wanna hold you back”

`Jayeon, let’s go. Uncle Boonon needs to treat other kids too.”

“Bye Bye and thank you Dr Boonon” 

“Bye Hansol”

“See you later, Seungkwan”

  
  


++

  
  


“Come on in. Sorry we are cooking in the kitchen. You know how Jayeon wanna help and in the process adds on for another hour.”

“Seungkwan~~”

Seungkwan turns his body facing Hansol who suddenly lost his control. He grips the young father closely preventing himself from falling down. Connecting their body with one another. Chest to chest.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?”

“You smell like tangerine. It smells so good Seungkwan.”

“Hmm~~ thanks” They lock their eyes with one another. For an instant, Seungkwan sees a ray of hope for a family in Hansol’s eyes but what if Hansol never wants a 1 + 1 deal? No matter what, his own happiness comes in second. It is always Jayeon and only her.

“Uncle Boonon? Papa.. let's make roll roll cheese potato ball.”

“Potato ball?” Hansol looks at Seungkwan, impressed by the man's cooking idea. 

“So, Hansol and Jayeon roll the potato and papa will fry the fish ok?”

In ½ hour. Finally all dishes are ready. They eat together and Hansol sits beside Seungkwan while the little princess sits right on the opposite side. 

First bite and Hansol got amazed once again, “Wow, it’s so good!”

“Papa is a good cook right uncle Boonon?”

“The best.”

  
  


Seungkwan being pushed to stay out of the kitchen and rest. Let the dentist and the assistant wash the dishes. 

“Papa, a cup of green tea for you and uncle Boonon and a orange juice for me”

Hansol passes the brown bear cup to Seungkwan while lowering down to sit beside him. 

“Jayeon told me about your bedtime story. Jihoon hyung and Soonyoung hyung's love story to a 4 years old kid?”

“Ain’t it better than a stranger's love story like Cinderella or Snow White? Let her see the love from people she knew.”

“Uncle Boonon! Will you come for breakfast tomorrow? It's the weekend. Please.”

Pink flushed coloured Seungkwan cheeks over his daughter's request to the busy neighbour but deep inside. He hopes that Hansol will agree.

“Sorry Princess, I can't. I have an appointment tomorrow morning.”

“Oh~~ I am sorry Uncle Boonon. Good Night.” Jayeon hugs her plushie tight, pouting walking to her room. 

“What about Uncle Boonon telling you the bedtime story for today?” Hansol signalling for Seungkwan to wait while he runs towards Jayeon’s room. 

  
  


“What am i thinking?”Seungkwan massages his temple. The handsome dentist, young, rich and successful. Why would someone with that portfolio on hand will settle for less? Why would he come and bear the responsibility of Jayeon as well? 

“What are you thinking, Seungkwan?”

“Hm.. ah.. Hm.. nothing.”

“She is asleep already.” Hansol sits in his place again, right beside Seungkwan. 

“Thanks Hansol, I really appreciate it and sorry if she troubled you in any sense.” Hansol grabs Seungkwan’s hand into his hand. Hold both of it tight. “Seungkwan, I like her. So don't worry.”

“Thank you. I am always afraid of troubling you. You are busy as it is and I always ask for your help. Sometimes I force Jihoon Hyung or Jeonghan Hyung, but they just got a baby too. I can't really ask them..”

“It’s ok Seungkwan. It’s ok. I love spending time with her and with you.”

‘Is that a hint? Of a chance?’

Before any answer escapes Seungkwan’s lips. Hansol’s handphone rings. He smiles, his looks soften. “I’ll go now” 

Seungkwan escorts him to the front door, tailing his eyes of Hansol who then redial his phone. 

“Hi Baby”

Baby.. indeed. Why would a handsome, young and successful dentist like Hansol be single? ‘What am i thinking? I have Jayeon. That’s all that matters.’

Maybe there should be only 2 Boo. Boo Seungkwan and Boo Jayeon. 

There should never be a BooNon. 

Seungkwan opens his daughter’s bedroom door. Kneel beside her bed, smooch on her chubby cheek. “Papa loves Jayeon. We will always have each other.”

His sleep that night haunted by the thought of guilt. Will Jayeon grow up enough with just him as her sole parent? Will be happy when he is always busy. If Hansol is busy and starts to date later. Who should he call if he has a meeting in the future? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One makes his own judgemnet  
> One gettting confuse  
> One little girl does her own research.

The name stated on the phone leaves Seungkwan contemplated. He has an urgent meeting tonight at 8pm but who should he contact now? Usually he will result in S.O.S helpline to Hansol but he has to be realistic, Hansol is a dentist not a babysitter. What if in the future he will be busy with all his new dates? 

So, maybe 

‘Hello, Gyu are you free tonight?’

‘Sorry Kwannie, I have a tender deadline tomorrow. So, kinda busy in the office.’

  
  


‘Hello Wonu Hyung, where are you?’

‘I am in my house, why?’

‘Can you take care for Jayeon tonight? I am so sorry Hyung. I have an urgent meeting at 8pm. I promise to be home as fast as I can.’

‘Don’t worry Kwannie, I will pick her up from her music class later. Her music class is today right? Is it ok if i bring Junnie along?’

‘Yup Hyung, I will inform her teacher too later. Thank you so much and of course you can bring Junnie Hyung. Jayeon loves him so much. She called him grill sausage uncle.’

‘HAHHAHAHAHA, grill sausages. Jayeon is soooo adorable.’

‘I have to go hyung. Thank you so much. See you later at home.’

Being an entrepreneur is never easy. Seungkwan was on his toes all the time to take care of his little girl while setting up his investment research company. Sometimes, Seungkwan just brings his baby girl to work. When Jayeon was 2 years old. He sets up her play area beside his table. 

As time goes by, sometimes, he can't bring her to work anymore, as the job gets bigger. 

It’s 10pm when the deal is finally sealed. 

“Looking forward to work with you Mr Boo.”

  
  


++

“Hahahaha. Uncle Junnie. Don’t tickle me” Jayeon’s laugh fills the whole house. Her easy going personality makes Seungkwan’s life easier. All his friends love Jayeon. Even their partner loves Jayeon. Like Mingyu’s girlfriend. Sometimes even Soonyoung’s mother wanna bring her around. 

  
  


Wonwoo went out to throw the trash when he met Hansol who apparently went out for the same purpose. “Hi Hansol”

“Eh Hi, Wonu Hyung. What are you doing ?throwing trash for Kwannie?”

“He has a sudden meeting. So we just look out for Jayeon for a while.”

“Eh? He didn't say anything. I am free today.”

“It’s ok. We miss the little girl too.”

  
  


Hansol wonders why Seungkwan didnt even ask him. He was always Seungkwan's first choice to take care of Jayeon. Seungkwan only reached for others when Hansol was busy or out of town. It’s weird. 

‘Did I say anything hurtful last dinner?’

  
  
  


It happened again and again. Seungkwan has meetings every week and yet he alternates all his friends to take care of Jayeon except for Hansol. Seungkwan remains cheerful and friendly whenever they come across each other path in the morning. 

  
  


“Uncle Boonon.” Jayeon runs to hug his legs. She definitely misses the older guy. Deep inside, Seungkwan feels guilty for making the situation hanging yet Jayeon shouldn't be too close with Hansol. What if his partner can't accept his affection towards the little girl? Too many things to think. 

“Jayeon.”

“I miss you Uncle Boonon.”

Seungkwan runs to stop his daughter yet his heart softens when Hansol engulfs the little girl. 

“Let me send both of you.” offered Hansol.

“It’s ok. We need to buy groceries later.”

“Then, I will send both of you, fetch both of you, then we're gonna go and buy groceries, and let's cook and have dinner together. How does that sound to you?”

“Why would you do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I miss her, I miss your cooking too Kwannie. Maybe, I miss you too.”

“Maybe... Hm..” Hesitation still clouded Seungkwan’s eyes. After a whole month of ensuring he asks someone else for help except Hansol, then suddenly, He being a whole handsome lunch offering to do something so domestic but why. 

“Papa!! Lets go, I don’t wanna be late to school.”

“So Kwannie?”

“Ok” 

The journey to Jayeon school is exciting and loud. She is just happy to see Uncle Boonon.Jayeon recapping what happened in the whole week while Hansol was away. Theoretically he was not but yeah. 

How Junnie lost to her in a sausage eating fight, how Mingyu cooks waffles for her, while Seokmin just turns Strawberry red upon seeing someone's name start with letter J on his phone but rest assured. 

“But my favourite among all aunts and uncles is still you Uncle Boonon. Right Papa?”

“Jayeon, here we are. Uncle Boonon is gonna fetch you today. Don't forget and be late while playing”

“OK. Bye Papa. Bye Uncle Boonon. Love you!!” Kisses both men cheeks on side right and let before entering. 

On the other hand, the journey to Seungkwan’s place is very quiet. Quiet and Seungkwan don't match at all. 

“Did i do anything wrong Kwannie?”

“Umm.. no. Do you?”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

“I don't. I am here beside you and in your car. How is that avoided?”

“Why didn’t you call me to take care of Jayeon? I saw Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin and even Joshua? Even my friend helps you and I am on the next door feeling bored looking at the ceiling doing nothing. Why wont you ask me anymore? I filled your place for almost 3 years, why suddenly?”

Seungkwan takes a glimpse of Hansol. His frustration is genuine but Seungkwan's broken heart was genuine too. 

“Cause it had been 3 years Hansoliel. I dont wanna hold you back. You deserve better.”

“What nonsense are you talking about Kwannie? I get to make decisions on what I deserve. If you think by taking my affection for Jayeon is what makes my life better. You just messed up everything Kwannie.”

“You're gonna be busy soon. I just have to make myself and her prepare.”

“Again! What are you talking about? How am i gonna get busy soon yet i as the main character doesn't even know?” 

They had reached Seungkwan ‘s office. The short ride feels long with the confrontation. Hansol pulls the other man hand, locking their eyes with one another. 

“Kwannie, what are the things that you think you know?”

The look in Hansol’e eyes, searching for the lie, the prank. None. He is just genuine. Is it possible to feel they might work out, even for a while.. For a little bit?

“Nothing, maybe it's just my misunderstanding or overlook. Don’t worry. See you later.Thanks for the ride.”

Seungkwan releases his hand from Hansol's loose grip. He is doing his infamous self control brainwashing. “Dont put your hopes up Boo Seungkwan. If he wants, he has already approached you in the last 3 years. Maybe he just wanna stay friends and dont wanna let the friendship ruin. OK, that’s more like it. Get your grip Boo Seungkwan.!”

  
  


++

“Papa!” Seungkwan runs to Hansol’s car right in front of his office. “Thanks Hansollie.”

“Muah!” Jayeon places a kiss on Seungkwan’s cheek. 

“Muah” another one to Hansol’s cheek.

The journey to groceries shopping was happening. It’s like playing a game. Both father and daughter have similar interests but different likings. 

Same hot choco, different brand. 

“Should we get kimchi for today?” Monologue Seungkwan, holding 2 different types of kimchi. Contemplating between radish or lettuce. Fresh or aged kimchi. 

“Take that one, you love that one more. Right?” 

“Hm..”

“What’s for dinner today? Do you mind if i join you?”

“ of course not, let's eat together. Jayeon is gonna love it.”

With a smirk, Hansol bombs a question. “Now i wanna know, will Jayeon’s papa love it too?”

“Huh?” Hansol closes the gap, taking the aged kimchi from Seungkwan’s hand. “Will her papa love it when uncle Boonon joins their dinner too?”

“Uh.. hm” Seungkwan’s face turns red. 

‘Cute!’ 

“I'm just teasing you. So, what’s for dinner today?”

“Kimchi jiggae, grill baby octopus and fried chicken. Jayeon wants fried chicken.”

“The jiggae? Cause I like it? Is that why you chose it?” 

“Yes, you did so much for us today.”

“I need to practice Kwannie~”

“Practice?”

“Papa~~ Uncle Boonon. Can i have orange juice as well?”

That’s the call for Seungkwan to escape Hansol’s weird questions spree. 

  
  
  


++

“It’s your bedtime, my lil princess.” They enter Jayeon’s room while Seungkwan holds his puer tea while Hansol and Jayeon go straight to the toilet to brush Jayeon’s teeth.

“Uncle Boonon. Do you like me and papa?”

“I do princess”

“Do you like uncle junnie and uncle wonu?”

“I do.”

“Ohh~” Suddenly, Jayeon finishes her brushing process and heads straight to hug his dad. “Papa, can we skip today’s bedtime stories. I am sleepy already?”

“Sure my dear. Goodnight.”

  
  
  


“Kwannie~” Again, right before Seungkwan able to say anything, Hansol’s phone rings and his smile widens seeing the caller’s name. 

“Hmm~~ I have to go. See you tomorrow?”

“It’s ok, i will drive myself”

His phone rings again. 

“It’s ringing. Answer it, I will go in now?”

“Sorry.” 

It never once slips Seungkwan’s mind to peep into Hansol conversation, but then. Before he fully entered the house, he heard it again. “Yes baby..”

  
  
  


“Baby~~ what are you thinking Seungkwan. Of course.Seungkwan might not even part of Hansol's answer choice. 

“You have Jayeon. It is more than enough Boo Seungkwan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
